Uno Regularmente Siempre Obtiene Lo Que Quiere
by TwinsNightray
Summary: Porque quiere expresarlo, quiere sentirse libre de aquel peso pero no está seguro de que hacer al respecto. Y es ansia, es temor, es culpa, son muchas cosas que se interponen. Aún así no quiere quedarse callado, y siempre tiene quien le de un pequeño empujón. Un pequeño Frerad que salió del insomnio y volver a escucharlos.


_**NOTA:** My Chemical Romance fue parte de mi durante años, y a pesar de que ya se han separado sigo adorandolos, en especial a Gerard a pesar de todo. Gorda, te amo. En fin, solo escribí esto porque en serio necesitaba sacarlo de mi alma._

* * *

No podías evitarlo, era demasiado natural el buscarlo con la mirada sobre el escenario. En especial cuando sonreía tan grande y sincero a los fans, cuando pasaba su lengua por aquellos labios llenos de mordiditas producto de los aún constantes nervios antes del concierto. Tampoco puedes evitar el golpear a aquel reportero cuando empieza a acosarlo con preguntas demasiado incómodas, tan personales para Gerard, y no es como que importe porque Mikey también le está dando su lección por meterse con su hermano al punto de que su rostro demuestre su pena. Mucho menos puedes evitar envolverlo en tus brazos tan pronto llegar al cuarto de hotel, solo para minutos después tener al otro Way entre los dos para dejarlos dormir de esa manera contra tu pecho en medio de sollozos aún y cuando te están aplastando al ser mas grandes que tú.

—me estoy preguntando si en algún momento vas a decirle porque verdaderamente siempre estás con él—escuchas a tu lado y sonríes al ver a Ray con esa mueca cómplice mezclada con pena, lo ves estirar su mano a los cabellos de Mikey y retirarlos un poco de su rostro con demasiada ternura, lo ves acariciar su mejilla y comprendes mucho—la próxima vez pidamos una sola habitación en vez de tres, así se desperdicia menos, ¿Qué te parece? Al final dormimos donde sea..—susurra algo divertido mientras va y se recuesta torcido en el sofá de la habitación como para probar su punto así que sólo puedes reír bajito, con temor de despertar a los Way, aún cuando sabes que no es muy posible.

Y quizá Toro tenga razón, pero te aterra el solo pensar expresar tus verdaderos sentimientos en voz alta siquiera para ti mismo, por que Ge y tu han sido amigos por años y estas seguro de lo que sientes, sin necesidad de gritarlo, sin necesidad de que terceros se enteren y lucren con ello, con algo tan jodidamente personal. Porque está bien que te vean con alguna que otra chica en los bares, que salgas por ahí de fiesta o que te vean estar de meloso y confianzudo con la chica -casi niña de hecho, si la comparas con ustedes- que conocieron hace casi dos años y es la mejor amiga de Gerard por alguna torcida razón.

No es la primera noche que pasas en vela, con un par de la familia Way en tu pecho, llenandote de baba y moretes, porque Mikey es el que nunca cierra la boca porque se ahoga y Gerard el que se aferra como si fuera a caerse en algún momento de la cama. Aunque si es la primera en que te permites rebuscar como puedes tu móvil entre los bolsillos de tu pantalón, marcar ese número y esperar que la puerta se abra mientras una cabeza castaña y ojos todos curiosidad se asoman. Es entonces cuando puedes respirar como se debe, cuando con lentitud apartas a los hermanos con su ayuda para salir de ahí prácticamente en estampida.

Y no vas a decirlo en voz alta, pero agradeces el hecho de que aceptara quedarse esa noche con ustedes después del concierto, que no se lanzará también contra el reportero, que les ayudará más temprano por la ausencia de una corista. Agradeces que esté ahi, alejando gente por medio de gruñidos hasta llegar a la cafetería del hotel; son las 4 de la madrugada, así que obviamente no hay nadie aunque puedes escuchar un suave traqueteo en la cocina.

—si me despertarte espero que sea para contarme que por fin te jodiste a Gerard Arthur Way, aunque no creo que le vallan los tríos con su hermanito..—es lo que dice para romper el silencio antes de que una mujer mayor se acerque con una sonrisa—un café con leche y un té de manzanilla, por favor..—no te da tiempo de elegir siquiera el té y sientes la ansiedad subir por su cuerpo, por estar solos, porque quiere darte de gritos. Conoces a Helena lo suficiente para saber realmente el porque Gerard se le pega como lapa cuando los visita así que no alzas la mirada de la azucarera porque será ver a la difunta abuela de tu amigo, con esos ojos que dicen que lo saben todo de ti.

Y te asusta.

—claro que no me he acostado de esa manera con él—respondes suave, probando terreno antes de verla asentir así que sabes ya estas a salvo—sin embargo..Ray dijo que era tiempo de decirle cómo me siento, y sé que debería, que tendría que poner mis sentimientos en palabras y no sólo besos cortos y pobres sobre el escenario—sientes que apenas y es un suspiro tu voz, pero sabes que te está escuchando y su mano pequeña sobre la tuya te lo confirma—pero me da miedo, quiero decir..nos conocemos bien y sé que sería un poco extraño, no estoy seguro de lo que valla a pasar si los juegos, las miradas, el coqueteo sobre el escenario se vuelven realidad no sólo a los ojos de las fans—continuas bajito, apretando los labios al finalizar. Apenas es un poco de tu miedo liberado, una mínima cantidad del estrés que vienes cargando desde hace muchos ayeres y no te permites soltar por protección a tu persona.

—me gustaría que le dijeras que lo amas Iero, pero no es decisión mía o de Ray o de cualquier otro el que lo hagas..—la escuchas hablar tan suave que temes alguien los este viendo pero cuando alzas la mirada y te encuentras con su sonrisa y sus ojos convertidos en miel por la luz de la lámpara te derrites.

Porque desde la primera vez que la vieron te pareció hermosa, aún y cuando era llevada en medio de gritos por seguridad por haberse colado al camerino de Gerard a dejar dulces, te parece una muñeca. Quizá por eso abogaste por ella, o por la mirada ilusionada de Way, no recuerdas bien que te impulsó a decir que era hija de un primo tuyo, pero si recuerdas el agradecimiento y que esa noche no durmieron hasta entrada la mañana porque rieron demasiado por sus ocurrencias. Te derrites de nuevo ante aquella mirada de ternura que te da con la miel aún fundida, te resistes a levantarte y abrazarla, te permites reír como un tonto; porque a pesar de que sólo tiene 24 años es en ocasiones más madura que todos ustedes juntos. Probablemente también por eso la amas, porque es pequeña y has aprendido a verla como la hermana menor que nunca tuviste pero siempre quisiste.

—realmente es bueno cuando te quedas con nosotros..—expresas apenas, le sonríes y aprietas su mano antes de soltarla para tomar la taza que te están ofreciendo, olisqueando el café antes de pasárselo y así puedan disfrutar del silencio y la comodidad de el momento.

* * *

Y quizá disfrutas torturarte un poco con los sentimientos que ya tienes en la garganta, porque a pesar que le prometiste a Helena que harías algo al respecto la verdad es que en los siguientes tres conciertos te haces el loco espectacularmente y solo sigues la corriente de Gerard en todo momento, aún con la duda bailando en la mirada de Ray y la frustración en la de la chica que les espera tras bambalinas por si se necesita.

Pero los sentimientos te explotan, y prácticamente es en forma de vómito verbal cuando expones frente a todos en la habitación que han rentado para Helena lo que sientes por Gerard. Porque no puedes contenerlo más, no cuando ves como una de las fans invitadas a convivir lo toca con demasiado libertad, incluso más que su mejor amiga; quizá es el hecho que casi se besan el que te hace escupir todo. Y ha sido estúpido, porque no es para nada la declaración que esperas, es más bien tosca y producto de los celos; dejas que el 'Mejor discurso de porque odio amarte así Gerard Way' escape de tus labios aunque quieres haberte quedado mudo cuando esos ojos verdes te miran con pánico, con duda, con curiosidad. Así que atinas a hacer lo mas valiente que es salir corriendo cuando la situación te sobrepasa. Y quieres llorar, romper cosas, aventarte de la azotea donde has venido a parar porque tus piernas ya no pueden y el aire ahí es fresco y enserio necesitas un poco de claridad antes de comenzar a sopesar que tan necesario eres para la banda.

—tienes una manera peculiar de declararte, ¿Lo sabías hermano?—es escuchar su dulce voz, demasiado en ese momento, que entiendes ha pasó un rato -el que siempre te da cuando algo te pasa- así que permites se acerque con un gesto porque sabes que si no lo haces va a seguir en el marco de la puerta esperando—me ha gustado, quiero que Taron se me declare así..—miras el puchero en sus labios y ries un poco, abrazándola con fuerza cuando está prácticamente enterrada en tu costado, aligerandote un poco la tormenta que llevas dentro

—primero le rompo un par de dientes al chico, después hablamos de eso de una declaración..que sea actor no le da pase libre—respondes como todo hermano mayor celoso y ella vuelve su mirada algo turbia y roja de llorar a ti antes de asentir, aunque aún no entiendes como es que esos dos han terminado colados el uno por el otro

—me alegra que estés bien, solo venía a ver que no te lanzaras aún..alguien más quiere hablarte—entonces sientes miedo porque sabes quién esta a sus espaldas, por lo que la sueltas lentamente, como evitando el momento otro par de segundos. Te mira a los ojos y sonrie, y quieres creer que todo saldrá bien de manera que le besas la frente en lo que ella sabe es una petición muda de que te cuide, ella asiente y sabes que volverá de modo que se separa lentamente de tu cintura, camina hacia Gerard y tras unas palabras por fin están solos.

—también te amo, aunque tengas una manera rara de declararte..—comenta mientras se acerca lentamente, manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y esa sonrisa mezcla de idiota y chiquillo que acaba de hacer una travesura, así que antes de reaccionar por completo ya lo tienes sobre ti, sujetando tus mejillas y aprovechándose de los centímetros que te saca para besarte con hambre, como nunca lo ha hecho. Crees que vas a caer en cualquier momento pero te tiene tan firmemente sujeto que sabes lo evitará y dejara sus dedos con huellas moradas.

Pero realmente no importa, no del todo, no cuando le estás tomando de aquella manera algo salvaje pero cuidadosa sobre la orilla, no cuando escuchas sus gemiditos bajos para no llamar la atención, no cuando te besa un poco más cuando su orgasmo llega. Tampoco te importa mucho cuando al llegar a la habitación un par de horas después Mikey y Helena te teclean para hacerte una inspección rápida, casi como un par de padres preocupados. Curiosamente no te molesta, porque sabes que lo hacen con buena intención así que los dejas ser.

—¿Ves como todo ha salido bien, tu gran idiota desconfiado?—escuchas unas horas después a Helena mientras suena 'su canción' de fondo, entonces permites que se acomode entre tus brazos aún y cuando Gerard esta a tus espaldas, igual sabes que si despierta no le va a molestar.

Y te sientes liberado, como no pensaste podrías serlo pero es que todo en ese momento te sabe perfecto. Tienes a tus amigos ahí, a la chica que prácticamente es tu hermana y a tu ahora novio; están contigo y sabes que no vas a dejarlos ir ni ellos dejarte caer así que aún y cuando no sabes que te espera el futuro estas bien con eso porque estás feliz, porque no necesitas más en ese momento. Dejaras que el mundo ruede y lleve su propio ritmo como tú lo estás haciendo.


End file.
